tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaltaire
Shaltaire or Sweet Shaltaire, is an Alfiq with strange magical properties. She is described as a small, yet adorable ball of long-haired fluff; with big, round, curious blue eyes. Her lush fur is neatly washed and groomed, and ranges in colors of brown, black and pure white. In some circles she is known as "The Cat Who Walks Through Walls". Biography Early life For now, next to nothing has been revealed about Shaltaire's birth and upgrowth. From a humorous story of her past she told members of the Covenant it can be deduced that she at some point served as the advisor of the Mane in Torval. Shaltaire was apparently the mentor of Sarazi, the mother of Shrava, in the arts of magic at some point in time. She considered Sarazi to be the best student she had ever had. However, Sarazi met Ri'Zadin and fell in love with him. Their union soon resulted in Sarazi's pregnancy and Shaltaire reluctantly had to resign from her occupation soon after. Ri'Zadin, however, offered Shaltaire to become the mentor of their child when it came of age to which she happily accepted. Later life Shaltaire was cared for by a Breton noble family in Northpoint, High Rock, at some point in her life. For undisclosed reasons she was cast out on the streets. After having lived on the streets for a while she was soon adopted by a travelling circus troupe with the promise of great adventure. This all turned out to be a trick however as Shaltaire was soon enough chained up and and forced to perform magical tricks for them. The Daedra Wars Shaltaire was released from her imprisonment when a mysterious group of vampiric knights assaulted the travelling circus, killing everyone who resisted. Luckily, for the little Alfiq, she was soon saved and set free from her bonds when the Covenant found her and brought her with them to Cheydinhal. On the group's path to Morrowind they got stuck in the mysterious village of Bramwood where the Alfiq formed a strong bond of friendship with the Nord warrior Clodagh. Personality and traits Shaltaire is a proud Alfiq who tries to see the good in everyone she encounters. She constantly seeks the affection of other individuals and has a flair for the theatrical. As such she has a tendency to sometimes come across as overly dramatic, posh, and vain. She considers herself to be very delicate and sensitive. Curiously she refers to herself as "us", "we" and "ourselves" instead of the referring to herself in third person according to archetypal Khajiiti speech pattern. She often refers to other individuals as "sweetie" and "dearie", with the charm and mannerisms like that of a true Southern Belle. Skills and abilities The true potential of Shaltaire's powers has just barely been explored. She exhausted herself in an effort to cure Lysilde from an affliction brought on by the Daedric Prince, Peryite. She strangely seems to bring about a sense of tranquility and calmness to all those in her vicinity. It has been revealed that Shaltaire can delve into other peoples' minds by reading and answering their thoughts. She is also quite apt at combating negative magical energies, but often exerts herself in doing so. Appearances Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars * Part XXIX * Part XXX * Part XXXI * Part XXXII * Part XXXIII * Part XXXIV * Part XXXV * Part XXXVI * Part XXXVII Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Daedra Wars Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Khajiit Category:Witches